Cooking
Generalities [[image:Ancient Recipe.png|thumb|right]] Cooking is available in-maze when [[Chef]] is part of your team. You access cooking by clicking the [[Ancient Recipe]] item in your parcel. Cooking Ingredients Cooking can be a bit confusing because the ingredients are not materialized in the parcel. Ordinary Ingredients Ordinary ingredients can be seen in the upper right part of the screen when the [[Ancient Recipe]] is selected. From left to right, you have: Seasoning, Magic Spring Water, Refined Flour, Fresh Vegetables. With [[Chef]] in your team at skill level 5, you get 2 Ordinary Ingredients each floor. Any left-over Ordinary ingredient is lost when you leave the maze. Special Ingredients Special ingredients are maze-specific. You mostly receive them by killing specific enemies in the maze. Some of those ingredients can also (or only) be obtained as extra loot from maze objects; including, I think, from maze objects tied to specific titles like [[God of Thieves]]. The only way to see what special ingredients you currently have is by selecting a recipe that uses them in your [[Ancient Recipe]]. In the exemple to the right, you can see that you currently have 5 '''Broken Gear''' and 1 '''Inferior Oil'''. Even should you loot some regular items with the same names showing up in your parcel, they would still *not* be your actual special ingredients. Any left-over Special ingredient is lost when you leave the maze. Out-of-Maze Ingredients Out-of-Maze Ingredients are gumball food ingredients that you can see in your '''Material Warehouse''' in the [[Alchemy Workshop]]. See [[Gumball Food Alchemy]] for the ranks and values of those items. For cooking, you can use all the '''Out-of-Maze Ingredients''' that you own, you are not limited to the ones you find during the maze run. Recipes There are 2 pages of recipes in your [[Ancient Recipe]], the first page shows recipes using in-maze ingredients and the second page shows recipes using out-of-maze ingredients. First page recipes can further be divided into '''Standard recipes''' that use only ordinary ingredients and '''Special recipes''' that also use '''Special Ingredients''' and are therefore only available in some mazes. Some recipes have to be learned in-maze to be usable. It is unclear how exactly you learn them as you only get a swiftly gone over-text when you do. Once learned, the recipe is learned for good and stay learned when you leave the maze. ''Maybe'' getting at least one of each of the ingredients used in the recipe is what triggers learning the recipe. The drink/food created when cooking a recipe is immediately used. It therefore never shows up as an item in your parcel. Standard Recipes Appetizer Soup * Eat: Attack +1 * Ingredients: Delicious Buns * Eat: Power +1 * Ingredients: Toast * Eat: +50EP * Ingredients: Special Recipes Work in progress Abyss Local Delicacies * Use: HP +30, EP +200-300 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Demon's Wings, 1 Claw of Hellhound, 1 Lich Skull * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Armor Enhancement Liquid * Use: Defense +3 * Erathia upgrade: Aeronautics Knowledge (Research on Guardian Satellite): When the airship battles, Armor +10 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Liquid Metal, 1 Oxidizing Agent * Confirmed in : [[Erathia]] (1x/run) * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Blended Fuel * Use: Attack increased by 3% (subject to the attack value when used, increase at least 1 point) * Erathia upgrade: Aeronautics Knowledge (Research on Annihilator Satellite): When the airship battles, Fire +10 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Explosive Solvents, 1 Oxidizing Agent * Confirmed in : [[Erathia]] (1x/run) * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Blood Feast * Use: Immune to ''Blood Poison'' status (lasts for 10 rounds) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Blood Clan's Blood * Confirmed in : [[Dracula's Castle]] Boiled Elf Cabbage * Use: EP +300-500 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Elf Flowering CabbageDropped by the rare [[Rare Enemies|Little Fairy]] * Confirmed in: Any maze Boiled Jellyfish * Use: Decreases the poison damage by 10% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Jellyfish's Tentacles * Confirmed in: [[Skeleton Island]] Braised Baked Ferocious Ribs * Use: Attack +3% (base on attack value at the time of using this, at least +1). When attacking BOSS, +10% damage. * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Pine and Cypress Wood, 2 Peach Wood, 1 Ferocious Ribs * Probably in: [[Gods' Chessboard]] (1x/run) Composite Propellant * Use: Dodge +5%, Max Dodge +3% * Erathia upgrade: Aeronautics Knowledge (Research on Tracking Satellite): When the airship battles, Speed +10 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Burning Rate Regulator, 1 Oxidizing Agent * Confirmed in : [[Erathia]] (1x/run) * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter * Use: HP +10, 1% chance of dealing double damage when attacking * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Magic Potion, 3 Ogre's Eyeballs * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Delicious Elemental Soup * Use: Power of Elemental Altar's rays +10.The use of this recipe is therefore very limited in [[Hell Frontier]]. '''Elemental Control Status''' : All spell effect +10%, double spell damage, lasts 1 round * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Elemental Dust * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]], [[Saint's Tower]], [[Lost Temple]] Delicious Fried Fruit * Use: Obtains 2 Inferior Lamp Oil. '''Plant Affinity''' status: Immune to Reflect, only valid in target floor. * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Sticky Lamp Oil, 2 Cactus' Pulp * Probably in: [[Desert Oasis]] Delicious Seafood Feast * Use: Power +1, MP+5, All Water Spells effects +2% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Shredded Squid, 1 Jellyfish's Tentacles, 3 Gold Crab * Confirmed in: [[Skeleton Island]] , [[Erathia]] (rare) Demon Feast * Use: '''Devotion Status''': 20 extra faith for each piece of equipment sacrificed. Only valid in the target floor.This effect uses the main buff slot as the [[Demon's Cocktail]] potion does and as do most buff spells like [[Stoneskin]]. This mean that casting any of those effects will cancel any other such effect already ongoing. * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Lion Legs, 3 Demon's Wings * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]], [[Erathia]] (useless) Dried Bat Wings * Use: Attack +1, Ignore enemy's Dodge +3% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 5 Bat Wings * Confirmed in: [[Dracula's Castle]] Element Baked Snail * Use: MP+10, Sauron's Roar +1%, Gandalf's Roar +1% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Snail Meat, 2 Elemental Dust * Confirmed in: [[Saint's Tower]] Explosive Read Bean Bread * Use: Power +1, Fire Spells +1% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Red Bean, 1 Kerosene * Confirmed in: [[Cloud Island]] Fire Strengthening Fluid * Use: Obtains 5 [[Ancient Component]], Might +30 when Gumball controls Avalon Cannon * Avalon upgrade: Blasting Science Knowledge (Fire Control System) grants: Might +30 when Gumball controls Avalon Cannon * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Mechanical Nutrient Solution, 1 Fuel Additive * Confirmed in : [[Avalon Fortress]] (1x/run) * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Others will get a "Do you have a death wish?" when attempting to use it. Confirmed allowed users : [[Future Cat]] Fried Crisp * Use: Attack +1, Damage vs. Undead +2% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Evil Spirit Horn, 2 Kerosene * Confirmed in: [[Cloud Island]] Fried Gristle * Use: Summoned creature's Attack +3 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Broken Bone * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Gulama Drunken Meat * Use: Ignores enemy Physical Resistance +3%. ''Berserk'' Status (Decrease damage suffered by 50%, enemy cannot counterattack, valid in target floor) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Cheap Liquor, 3 Boneless Meat * Presumed in: [[Pirate's Port]] Japanese Cherry Shrimp * Use: All partners' Attack and Power +10% (based on stats at time of use) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Cherry Blossom Petal, 1 Fresh Shrimp * Confirmed in: [[Cloud Island]] (1x/run) Magehunter Stew * Use: All Dark spells +10%. Inflicts an extra 10% damage when attacking demon * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Lion Legs, 1 Demon's horn, 2 Manticore's blood * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]] Odd Tasting Tail Soup * Use: Power +3, MP +50, 10% chance to doublecast when casting [[Sauron's Roar]] * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Odd Tasting Bean, 1 Thestral's Tail Feather * Mazes: [[Saint's Tower]] (1x/run) Peach Blossom Spirit * Use: When resetting Evil God Ability, the probability of Gold Quality Ability occurrence +1% (30% at most) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Peach Wood * Confirmed in: [[Gods' Chessboard]] Pickled Cucumber * Use: Power +1, Earth Spells +1% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Cucumber * Confirmed in: [[Cloud Island]] Pine and Cypress Sake * Use: Power +1. All water spells +1% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Pine and Cypress Wood * Confirmed in: [[Gods' Chessboard]] Power Circulation Fluid * Use: Power +3% (based on power value at the time of using this, at least +1) * Erathia upgrade: Aeronautics Knowledge (Research on Law Hunter Satellite): When the airship battles, Luck +10 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Catalyst, 1 Oxidizing Agent * Confirmed in : [[Erathia]] (1x/run) * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Pumpkin Stewed Ribs * Use: Attack +1, HP+10 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Broken Bone, 2 Rotten Pumpkin * Confirmed in : [[Erathia]] (rare) Quick-Fried Lion Legs * Use: Recover 1 HP for every enemy killed * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Lion Legs * Confirmed in: [[Bloody Fortress]], [[Erathia]] (rare) Secret Rotten Meat Soup * Use: ''Holy Light Asylum'' status (Cast [[Holy Bolt]] every 6 rounds, only valid in target floor) * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Rotten Meat, 2 Holy Water * Confirmed in: [[Dracula's Castle]] Shark Fin Soup * Use: Attack +2, Power +2, 10% chance to deal double damage when using Gun Battery * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Rotten Shark's Fin, 2 Ghost Crab Claws * Confirmed in: [[Pirate's Port]] (1x/run) Smoked Toast Set Meal * Use: Power +3, MP +50, Recover 3 MP each floor, EP consumption -10% for upgrading [[Magic Titles]] * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 1 Exploding Toad, 1 Dust of Elemental Lord * Confirmed in: [[Lost Temple]] (1x/run) Spicy Meat Yakitoui * Use: Attack +2, Power +2, Defense +1 * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Demon's Wings, 2 Angel's Wings, 1 Volcanic Rock * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]] Spicy Seafood Combo * Use: Power +1, MP +10, Might +3 when Gumball controls Gun Battery * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Fresh Fish, 3 Sea Mammal Canned Meat * Confirmed in: [[Pirate's Port]] Steamed Wolf's Claws * Use: Attack +1, recover 50 points of HP * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Werewolf's Claws * Confirmed in: [[Dracula's Castle]] Superb Smoked Meat * Use: HP & MP +10, Inflicts 2% extra damage against human enemy. * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Rusty Iron Sign, 2 Boneless Meat * Confirmed in: [[Erathia]] (rare) Supply Solution * Use: Attack +1, Power +1, Dodge +1% * Ingredients: 3 Broken Gear, 3 Inferior Oil * Confirmed in: [[Avalon Fortress]], [[City of Steam]], [[Erathia]] * [[City of Steam]] & [[Erathia]] Upgrade: Electrical Science Knowledge '''Minicell Device''' grants: Recover 30HP and 30 MP. * Limitation: Only Main [[Special_Gumball_Categories#Machine Gumballs|Machine Gumballs]] can actually use this. Others will get a "Do you have a death wish?" when attempting to use it. Confirmed allowed users : [[Future Cat]] Volcanic Rock Barbecue * Use: 3 random Elemental Crystals * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Volcanic Rock, 3 Elemental Dust * Confirmed in: [[Hell Frontier]], [[Saint's Tower]], [[Lost Temple]], [[Erathia]] (useless there) Wilderness Fruit Salad * Use: When damage is taken, reflect the enemy's damage +5% * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 2 Bitten Banana, 4 Cactus' Pulp * Confirmed in: [[Skeleton Island]] Yakitoui Pickled Fish * Use: Attack +1, HP +10, Might +3 when Gumball controls Gun Battery * Ordinary Ingredients: * Special Ingredients: 3 Rusty Iron Sign, 2 Cheap Liquor, 2 Fresh Fish * Confirmed in: [[Pirate's Port]] Out-of-Maze Ingredients Recipes Each of the 6 recipes below can only be used once per maze run. Each recipe uses 10 Rank4 food, 10 Rank3 Food, 20 Rank2 Food and 20 Rank1 Food. This means that if each ingredient is synthesized using [[Gumball Food Alchemy]], each recipe is worth a staggering per use. The ingredients are different for each recipe, there is no out-of-maze ingredient used in more than 1 recipe. For ease of use, recipes are sorted alphabetically and ingredients are sorted by decreasing value order (meaning highest rank ingredient is listed first). Blood Fest * Eat: HP+30. Recover 5HP each time you enter the next floor. * Ingredients: 10x [[Holy Blood]], 10x [[Evil Pumpkin]], 20x [[Star Mint]], 20x [[Lizard's Spawn]] Crystal Ribs * Eat: Attack +1. '''Wrath of the Dragon''' status: Increase Attack by 150%, enemy cannot counterattack, lasts for 10 rounds. * Ingredients: 10x [[Dragon's Rib]], 10x [[Crystal Egg]], 20x [[Blue Crystal Gel]], 20x [[Vanilla Flour]] To be Continued ... Special Ingredients Gathering per Maze Work in progress Any maze (rare encounters) Drops: * [[Rare Enemies|Little Fairy]]: Elf Flowering Cabbage Special Recipes: *[[#Boiled Elf Cabbage|Boiled Elf Cabbage]] [[Avalon Fortress]] Drops: * Guard type IV-G31: Broken Gear * Biochemical Type II-C08: Broken Gear * Assault Type V-S39: Inferior Oil * Warning Type III-M50: Inferior Oil * Disperse Type IV-B17: Broken Gear * Inhibition Type I-A35: Inferior Oil Other: * Rusty Cultivation Furnace (with [[God of Thieves]]): Mechanical Nutrient Solution * Learn ''Olga Energetic Material'': Fuel Additive Special Recipes: * [[#Supply Solution|Supply Solution]], [[#Fire Strengthening Fluid|Fire Strengthening Fluid]] [[Bloody Fortress]] Drops: * Lich: Demon's Wings * Demon of Abyss: Demon's Wings * Spikey: Broken Bone * Manticore: Lion Legs, Manticore's blood (?, rare) * Cyclops: Ogre's Eyeball * Demon Mage: Magic Potion * Boss(Red Dragon): * ?? : Demon's Horn (rare drop) Special Recipes: * [[#Demon Feast|Demon Feast]], [[#Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter|Chugpa's Eyeballs Platter]], [[#Quick Fried Lion Legs |Quick Fried Lion Legs]], [[#Fired Gristle|Fried Gristle]], [[#Magehunter Stew|Magehunter Stew]] [[City of Steam]] Drops: * Maintenance Type V-Q53: Inferior Oil * Power Grid-Type V-H22: Broken Gear * Bomber Type V-123: Broken Gear * Surveillance Type II-Z49: Broken Gear * ... ? [[Cloud Island]] Drops: * Bean Monster: Red Bean * Evil Spirit Horn: Evil Spirit (boss minions, all forms) * Lantern Demon: Kerosene * Underwater Demon: Cucumber Other: * Cherry Blossom Petal: Cherry Tree - choose "Self" * Fresh Shrimp: Use [[Elixir]] to save Kabashima Taro, then enter Dragon Palace City Special Recipes: * [[#Explosive Read Bean Bread|Explosive Red Bean Bread]], [[#Fried Crisp|Fried Crisp]] [[#Japanese Cherry Shrimp|Japanese Cherry Shrimp]], [[#Pickled Cucumber|Pickled Cucumber]] [[Dracula's Castle]] Drops: * Ghost : * Bloody Bat: Bat Wings * Blood Lich: Rotten Meat * Zombie: Rotten Meat * Werewolf: Werewolf's Claws * Blood Slave: Blood Clan's Blood (only if killed in its original form ?) * Vampire Hunter: Holy Water * Blood Lord : Blood Clan's Blood * Boss: [[Erathia]] Drops from regular mobs: * Decour Sniper Mecha: Inferior Oil * Sakula Heavy Mecha: Broken Gear * Tiga Tactical Mecha: Inferior Oil * Adler Disturbance Mecha: Broken Gear * Vergil Experimental Mecha: Broken Gear * Savage Strike Mecha: Inferior Oil * Unknown Creature: * T-01 Mechanical Commander (boss): Satellite mobs: * Assassin: Rusty Iron Sign * Arcane Snail: Snail Meat * Butcher : Boneless meat * Cactus : Cactus Pulp * Calamity Pumpkin: Rotten Pumpkin * Cyclops : Ogre's Eyeball * Fire Elemental : Elemental Dust * Manticore: Lion Legs * Rock Golem: Volcanic Rock * Spikey: Broken Bone * Wandering Mage : Magic Potion Other: * Learning Aeronautics knowledge "Research on Law Hunter Orbit Satellite" Rank I: Catalyst * Learning Aeronautics knowledge "Research on Annihilator Satellite" Rank I: Explosive Solvents * Learning Aeronautics knowledge "Guardian Satellite Research" Rank I: Liquid Metal * Learning Aeronautics knowledge "Research on Tracker Satellite" Rank I: Burning Rate Regulator * Crashed Satellite: Oxidizing Agent Special Recipes: * [[#Supply Solution|Supply Solution]] Less frequently and not always very useful since they require mobs from specific satellites: * [[#Quick-Fried Lion Legs|Quick-Fried Lion Legs]], [[#Delicious Elemental Soup|Delicious Elemental Soup]], [[#Element Baked Snail|Element Baked Snail]], [[#Superb Smoked Meat|Superb Smoked Meat]], [[#Volcanic Rock Barbecue]] Once per run only: * [[#Armor Enhancement Liquid]], [[#Blended Fuel]], [[#Composite Propellant]], [[#Power Circulation Fluid]] [[Gods' Chessboard]] * Bishop, Queen: Peach Wood * Lifeguard, Knight, The Tower: Pine and Cypress Wood * When Ferocious dies (?) : Ferocious Ribs Special Recipes: * [[#Pine and Cypress Sake|Pine and Cypress Sake]], [[#Peach Blossom Spirit|Peach Blossom Spirit]] , [[#Braised Baked Ferocious Ribs|Braised Baked Ferocious Ribs]] [[Hell Frontier]] Drops: * Angel : Angel's WingsReminder: Those are NOT the [[Angel's Wings]] nor [[Angel's Wings (Consumable)]] that you can loot and see in your parcel. The ones for cooking are only visible in the [[Ancient Recipe]]. * Demon of Abyss: Demon's Wings * Ghost : Elemental Dust * Hell Hound : Claw of Hell Hound * Lava Puppet : Volcanic Rock * Lich : Lich's Skull Special Recipes: * [[#Abyss Local Delicacies|Abyss Local Delicacies]], [[#Delicious Elemental Soup|Delicious Elemental Soup]], [[#Spicy Meat Yakitoui|Spicy Meat Yakitoui]], [[#Volcanic Rock Barbecue|Volcanic Rock Barbecue]] And probably also: * Demon Feast, Honeydex Multi-Flavor Soup [[Lost Temple]] Drops: * Any Elemental: Elemental Dust * Rock Golem: Volcanic Rock Other: * Bear Grylls's Corpse (1x): Exploding Toad * Any elemental lord (inside an '''Altar Ruin''') (1x): Dust of Elemental Lord To be checked: * Steal an [[Elemental Heart]] from boss and see if that gives a "Dust of Elemental Lord" if one hasn't been obtained yet. (Probably not but worth a try) Special Recipes: * [[#Delicious Elemental Soup|Delicious Elemental Soup]], [[#Volcanic Rock Barbecue|Volcanic Rock Barbecue]], [[#Smoked Toast Set Meal|Smoked Toast Set Meal]] [[Pirate's Port]] Drops: * Orc Boatman: Fresh Fish * Pirate: Sea Mammal Canned Meat * Assassin: Rusty Iron Sign * Sottish First: Cheap Liquor * Cannon: * Boss: * Shark's Corpse (1x): Rotten Shark's Fin * [[The Undead's Treasure]]: 2x Ghost Crab Claws * ?? : Boneless Meat [[Saint's Tower]] Drops: * All Elemental class enemies: Elemental Dust * Arcane Snail : Snail Meat * Granite Golem, Rock Golem : Volcanic Rock Other: * Disenchant [[Erberry Wand]]: Thestral's Tail Feather * Young Mage's Remains : Odd Tasting Bean Special Recipes: *[[#Delicious Elemental Soup|Delicious Elemental Soup]], [[#Element Baked Snail|Element Baked Snail]], [[#Odd Tasting Tail Soup|Odd Tasting Tail Soup]], [[#Volcanic Rock Barbecue|Volcanic Rock Barbecue]] [[Skeleton Island]] Drops: * Jellyfish : Jellyfish's Tentacles * Alien Dragon : Nothing * Tidal Crab: Gold Crab * Cactus: Cactus' Pulp * Sea Monster's Tentacle : Shredded Squid * Monkey: Bitten Banana * Siren (Boss) * Coconut Tree : Ripe Coconut Special Recipes: * [[#Boiled Jellyfish]], [[#Wilderness Fruit Salad]] Event Mazes Event mazes are assumed not to have any special recipe. This is reasonably confirmed with the following: * Elysium ([[The Sixth Heaven (Event)]] mazes) Notes